


The Name of The Sin

by kaffeyn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeyn/pseuds/kaffeyn
Summary: Seorang gadis dikutuk oleh dewi takdir, namun seorang pemuda buta datang untuk mengubah takdir sang gadis. Akankah kutukan tersebut diangkat?Based on song Tsumi no Namae





	The Name of The Sin

**Author's Note:**

> My other ship, NorIce~
> 
> Hetalia is not mine  
> Warning: typos

Sang dewi takdir duduk di kursi tahtanya. Ia melihat ke arah bumi, rupanya seorang gadis kecil telah lahir ke dunia ini. Dilihatnya sang gadis dengan seksama. Gadis itu begitu manis. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki rambut beige yang terlihat lembut, kedua matanya yang berwarna ungu begitu indah seperti warna langit keunguan ketika matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal bagi sang dewi. Ia merasa cemburu dengan sang gadis.

“Ah aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku taruh kutukan kepada gadis itu, lalu kumainkan takdirnya agar ia tak pernah bahagia.” Ujar sang dewi dengan sebuah senyuman licik. Ia tahu itu bukan lah hal yang baik namun mau bagaimana lagi? Sang dewi sudah terlanjur merasa cemburu.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun akhirnya telah berlalu. Sang gadis kecil kini sudah tumbuh besar. Kehidupan sang gadis memang tak pernah manis, ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat usianya masih sangat belia. Belum lagi orang-orang di desa sering membicarakannya karena dirinya yang terlihat berbeda. Warna rambutnya memang mencolok, bukan warna yang biasa dimiliki orang-orang.

Bagaimanapun sang gadis memang sudah dikutuk oleh dewi takdir.

Seperti biasa hari ini sang gadis berjalan melewati keramaian di desa. Ia sejujurnya tak terlalu menyukai berjalan di tengah keramaian, terlebih lagi orang-orang selalu memperhatikannya dan berbisik-bisik sesuatu tentangnya, entah itu apa. Terkadang orang-orang juga menatapnya dengan jijik.

Ia tak pernah tahu apa salahnya. Ia tak pernah tahu mengapa hidupnya terasa begitu berat, kenapa semua orang nampak membencinya. Apakah ia dikutuk? Atau ia hanya beda dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya? Ia tak tahu. Ia sudah cukup merasa sedih dengan ini, ia tak mau alasan tersebut akan membuatnya merasa semakin sedih nantinya.

‘ _Kalau saja satu permintaanku bisa terkabul. Aku ingin punya satu saja orang sebagai teman. Hidup pasti terasa lebih menyenangkan bila aku memiliki teman._ ’ Pikir sang gadis.

Namun pikiran itu membuat sang gadis merasa makin sedih. Akhirnya ia berlari keluar dari keramaian, mencari tempat sepi untuk mengeluarkan kesedihannya. Ia berlari, tak sengaja ditabraknya seorang pemuda buta berambut pirang karena ia tak memperhatikan jalan.

“Ah maaf.” Ujar sang gadis dengan pelan. Ia menatap sang pemuda sejenak. Sebuah jepit silang menempel pada rambutnya, menyibak sedikit rambutnya.

“Mm… Tidak apa-apa.” Ujar sang pemuda sebelum ia akhirnya kembali berlalu.

Sang gadis terus berlari hingga menemukan sebuah tempat sepi di dekat reruntuhan bangunan. Ia duduk di sana dan menangis pelan agar tak ada yang mendengarkannya.

“Kenapa tikus dibenci oleh orang-orang?” Tanya sang gadis dengan lirih. Namun sepertinya nasib sang gadis sial hari ini. Mendadak beberapa orang yang sering menindasnya datang.

“Tentu, karena tikus itu kotor!” Jawab orang-orng itu. Mereka tertawa dengan keras setelah itu. Salah satu dari mereka mendekat dan menjambak rambut sang gadis.

“Ah.” Sang gadis terkejut ketika mendadak pertanyaannya dijawab. Ia mengaduh ketika rambutnya dijambak dengan begitu saja.

“Lepaskan!” Pinta sang gadis dengan lirih. Namun bukannya dilepaskan, rambutnya semakin ditarik. Bahkan mereka mulai menendangi sang gadis. Tak ada yang mau menolongnya, semua orang terlalu tidak peduli. Kecuali satu orang.

“Hentikan.” Ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Ia adalah pemuda yang baru saja tak sengaja ditabrak oleh sang gadis.

Orang-orang itu lalu melepaskan sang gadis. Sang gadis terjatuh karena jambakkannya yang baru saja dilepaskan.

“Memangnya kenapa kalau kotor? Apa lantas harus dibenci? Tolong jelaskan kepada aku yang tidak bisa melihat ini.” Ujar sang pemuda.

“Apa kalian yakin tikus adalah yang paling kotor, bukan orang-orang yang mendiskriminasi orang lain seperti kalian?” Tanya sang pemuda sekali lagi.

Semuanya terdiam, bahkan sang gadis ikut terdiam. Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan sang gadis dan sang pemuda buta sendirian.

“T-terima kasih.” Ujar sang gadis yang merasa lega karena dirinya ditolong oleh sang pemuda buta. Sang pemuda lalu mengulurkan tangannya, dan sang gadis meraihnya agar ia dapat berdiri kembali.

“Tak masalah.” Ujar sang pemuda dengan senyuman kecil.

“Namaku Emilia, apa boleh kutahu namamu?” Tanya sang gadis sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya.

“Lukas.” Jawab sang pemuda. Emilia tersenyum setelah itu. Ia lalu mengajak Lukas untuk berjalan-jalan dan mengobrol berdua.

Entah bagaimana permohonan Emilia akhirnya terkabul. Ia mendapatkan teman baru saat ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan akhirnya berlalu. Emilia dan Lukas semakin dekat seiring hari demi hari berlalu. Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain dalam duka masing-masing. Emilia mulai merasa dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda kepada Lukas. Apakah itu yang orang-orang sebut dengan jatuh cinta? Entahlah, Emilia masih ingin mencari tahu.

Emilia sedang duduk di bawah pohon di dekat bukit. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin melewati rambutnya. Rasanya tenang, tak ada yang mengganggunya di atas sini, kecuali satu orang.

“Emilia.” Panggil seorang pemuda buta. Yang dipanggil lalu menengok.

“Lukas!” Sahut Emilia dengan senyuman. Ia lalu menghampiri Lukas dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di tempat yang tadi ia tempati.

Mereka berdua akhirnya mengobrol dengan asyik sebelum akhirnya Emilia tak sengaja tertidur karena angin yang membuatnya mengantuk.

“Emilia, apa kah kau tahu? Sebenarnya kamu adalah orang yang baik.” Gumam Lukas yang masih duduk di samping Emilia. Ia lalu meletakan setangkai bunga lily putih yang ia bawa sedari tadi di samping Emilia. Ia hanya berharap bunga tersebut dapat menghibur Emilia. Lukas lalu pulang dan meninggalkan Emilia di sana.

Namun nampaknya dewi takdir masih merasa cemburu kepada sang gadis. Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas, untuk membuat Lukas dapat melihat wajah buruk Emilia. Ia tahu pasti Lukas akan membenci Emilia setelah itu. Tak lupa, sang dewi merubah warna bunga lily pemberian Lukas menjadi hitam.

Emilia pada akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terkejut melihat sebuah bunga lily hitam di sana. Apakah itu pemberian dari Lukas? Namun kenapa Lily hitam? Emilia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

“Apakah ini hukumanku karena orang sepertiku tak pantas untuk jatuh cinta?” Tanya Emilia kepada dirinya sendiri.

“Rasanya aku ingin mati saja.” Ujar Emilia sebelum dirinya menangis pilu.

.

.

.

Lukas merasa aneh. Baru saja ia kembali ke rumahnya, mendadak sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Lukas bisa melihat. Ia benar-benar melihat. Lukas yang tengah merasa bahagia lalu berlari lagi ke luar. Ia harus mengabarkan kabar baik ini kepada Emilia.

Lukas pun berlari kembali ke atas bukit. Ia melihat Emilia tengah menangis di sana, tanoa ragu Lukas lalu berteriak memanggilnya.

“Emilia!” Panggil Lukas dengan keras.

Emilia lalu menengok, matanya masih sembab karena menangis.

“Tolong berhentilah menangis. Mulai sekarang aku akan berada di sisimu selamanya, sampai akhir hidupmu.” Ujar Lukas dengan lantang sembari menatap Emilia dengan lekat.

“Lukas kamu—bisa melihat?” Emilia terkejut. Lukas hanya memberikan Emilia sebuah senyuman lembut.

“Kurasa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi aku melihatmu, Emilia.” Lukas kembali tersenyum.

Emilia lalu memeluk Lukas dengan erat. Lukas membalas pelukannya dengan lembut.

“Aku mencintaimu, Lukas.” Ujar Emilia dengan lembut.

“Aku juga. Maka dari itu tolong berhenti lah menangis, tersenyumlah kepadaku yang kini sudah bisa kembali melihat.” Lukas tersenyum sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan kepada Emilia.

Dengan begitu kutukan dewi takdir kepada sang gadis terhapuskan. Kini orang-orang berhenti membenci Emilia. Emilia dan Lukas hidup bahagia untuk selamanya

_The End_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't feel rushed


End file.
